Indulge Me
by lynnec114
Summary: Draco receives a letter. DM/HG


Paste your document here...He didn't recognize the owl as it came through the open window of his study and landed on his desk. He gave the owl a treat and took the parchment, unrolling it as the unremarkable owl hooted and took off to where ever it came from.

He scanned the document and his eyes grew wide. It was unsigned. He put his feet up and smiled as he began to read, welcoming the distraction from whatever it was he was doing - it was shockingly unimportant right now.

_It's your mouth that does it for me, Draco. Your jawline is strong and true. You have the most wonderfully kissable lips and your tongue and your teeth look like they could be put to excellent use._

He smiled. Yes, yes they can, he thought.

_I could watch you talk all day. The way your lips move as the sound comes out, the way your tongue peeks out every once in a while and they way you purse your lips... I get excited just thinking about it. And lucky me, I get to watch you talk all day sometimes and you don't even know it. I sit there at my desk, watching you move and I'm just there rubbing my legs together, trying to relieve some of the ache. I wish you'd just see me sometimes, you'd recognize how I look at you. You'd love it. And you'd come over to me and smile that half-smile - the one that you use to tell someone that they've been caught at their own game - and you'd lean over my desk, getting as close to me as you dare, and say, "Want something?"_

And would I want something. I'd reach up and pull you down to me, kissing that gorgeous mouth of yours for all it would be worth. I'd like to think that you'd respond to me. You seem suave enough to catch on quickly and act back. How would you kiss me? Hard and rough, like you've wanted this for months? Or slow and sweet, savoring every moment I have you as my captive? I don't think I'd be able to stop at a kiss though. I know I'd want more.

Would you break the embrace? I'd have you walk around the desk and pull me out of my chair, backing me against a wall with that look you get in your eyes: possessive. Are you possessive of what's yours, Draco? Do you like knowing the woman that gives herself to you is completely and totally yours? I like to be possessed. I want you to want me - all of me - and only me. Like I want you.

When you have me against that wall, what would you do to me? Kiss me? Feel me out with your hands? I can only imagine how your fingers would feel against my skin, callouses from all those years of riding your broom so many times a week, I'm sure. Your palms, your fingertips would be rough as they traveled up my blouse. You'd leave gooseflesh in your wake, so when you finally reach my breasts, you'd be able to feel the tight nipple's bud.

All it would take is one stroke, and I'd whimper. I am easily aroused, but I promise, none would have it as easy as you. Your touch, it would feel like electricity on my skin, and I feel I could pass out from the intensity of the sensations crawling under my skin. My head would roll back and although I'd be working on getting your shirt off, my hands would go slack and my thoughts out the window; all I'd be thinking about is your mouth on my neck and your hands, kneading my tits, pulling at my nipples...

Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me? I'm sure you'll be able to puzzle out who I am; tell me your thoughts. Indulge me, if you will~

Draco's cock had been out for a while, his hand wrapped around it and stroking as he read the letter.

Indulge her? Oh, but of course.

He pulled parchment and quill out of the desk and started writing. The words came like poetry, and within the hour he had crafted a response that was sure to do more than just get her pants wet.

He rolled up the parchment, sealed it with wax and stamped it with his crest, and then cast a privacy charm. No need for the wrong person to see what was written on that parchment.

He walked over to his owl and strapped the message to his leg. The owl hopped up his arm, and together they went to the window.

"Hermes," he said to the owl, "go find Granger."


End file.
